


After Hanabi

by Maozaizaizaizi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi
Summary: *30岁左右的牛及*知道自己是同性恋的及川仍然结了婚，但是并没有维系住整个家庭
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	After Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> *30岁左右的牛及
> 
> *知道自己是同性恋的及川仍然结了婚，但是并没有维系住整个家庭

及川彻摸索了好一阵才找到了掉在了地上的香烟盒。

眼睛开始逐渐适应黑暗，点燃打火机的那一刹那竟然觉得光芒有些刺眼，及川撇过头望向身旁的男人。

男人似乎一直没睡。目光停留在远处，翻身后伸出一只手，用指腹轻轻摩擦起自己的耳垂。

香烟的一端在不大的旅馆房间中，闪烁着微弱的光。有点像夜空下他的眼睛。

自己究竟为什么会坐在这里抽烟呢？右耳传来男人指尖的热量，思考这个问题让及川彻觉得头痛。

和牛岛的再次相遇是在夏日的祭典上。

女儿吵着要去参加祭典，说是今年河边会有烟花，而且答应了同班的翔太君一起抓金鱼。

翔太君才是重点吧。被抱住脚的及川想。便探身望向正在准备便当的妻子，开口问道：“那洋子我们明天一起去祭典吧。“

洋子用力扣上便当盒，没有回头便回答道，自己明天公司大概会开会到很晚。

“第二季度的结算啊，附近新开的百货商场啊，顾客总满足不了的要求啊，我可是很忙的。“妻子把便当盒装进了女儿的手提袋里，走进门廊放在了女儿书包的旁边，然后躲着及川的目光，换上鞋拿上手包，对着女儿叮嘱了一声在学校里要乖乖听话，便出门去了。

及川把目光从关上的房门收回，抱歉似地望向大概只有自己膝盖那么高的女儿。

“明天就爸爸陪美咲去，好不好？“

女儿有些不情愿地点了点头。

夏初的夜晚带着微凉，人群熙攘的祭典却让人感到脸颊发热。美咲和翔太正在抓着金鱼。反射着橙色灯光的水池中困住了不同花色的鱼群。金鱼丝毫没有转动的眼珠，很像人大脑放空时的状态。

翔太的妈妈一直在说着什么，及川望着鱼池微笑。被美咲和翔太搅乱的水波中，突然出现了让人熟悉的身影。

是牛岛吧。及川下意识的抬头，似乎是因为身高的缘故，牛岛的身影仿佛在流动的人群中静止了一样。

是牛岛的。及川起身。发现自己笼罩在了父亲的阴影中，美咲不满地抱怨了一句。及川撇了一眼身旁翔太的母亲，犹豫着要不要追上去，不过只在几秒钟之后，及川便放弃了。

牛岛的旁边，是一位短发的女子。年纪不会比牛岛小多少，却因为在几乎没什么表情的牛岛旁，让笑容使她看起来年轻了不少。

原来牛岛这家伙也会结婚的啊。女子挽着牛岛的左手上，有一枚闪着光亮的戒指。及川坐到了水池旁，向美咲和翔太道了歉。

不过当晚，因为美咲记错日期的缘故，并没有看到烟花。

及川梦见了牛岛和短发女子在烟花下的样子，远处烟花爆裂瞬间的巨大声波和着不同色彩的光亮，将他们的身影包裹起来。红色的、绿色的，然后是蓝色，光圈包裹着他们的棱角。半夜醒来的时候，及川觉得眼睑里面还闪烁着变换相溶的光，伸手摸了摸身旁，妻子并没有在。

妻子回来的时候是早上的10点整，及川正在把超市里买来的便食放入微波炉中。

“呐，及川，有很重要的东西想让你签字。”

于是及川取下防烫伤的微薄手套，跟着妻子的背影向书房走去。由于手套过厚的原因，及川的手心沁出了一层汗，他发现妻子的左手上往常带着婚戒的地方，比平时裸露的肌肤要白一点。

世界上大概有很多天才。关于排球的天才，关于足球的天才，或者关于爱人与被爱的天才。各种各样的天才，各个方面的天才，数目加起来恐怕比世界上雨中所有的柏树还要多。不过啊，及川彻似乎不是什么天才，所有的天赋好像刚刚好到止步于天才与常人界限之前。

不管是排球也好，爱人也好，被爱也好，都在一直努力地向前迈步着，从各种各样的天才里夺取一点光芒，再混合成自己的。像是小时候自己做出来的拙劣泥塑，粗糙的手作却因为很努力的缘故而得到了赞赏。

反射着四面八方来的光，但当真正炙热燃烧的天才靠近时，“自己就是光源”的谎言也就被打破了。

所以说，天才什么的，还真是让人讨厌啊。

妻子小巧的身子在房间里进出不过一小时便收拾好了行李。行李箱看起来几乎要有她的腰高。坐在门廊的及川想起身帮忙，妻子却灵巧地带着行李箱绕过了自己。

“美咲的话，我会去接她去外公家住。”妻子打开门，踏出房间后又转身说，“离婚后也应该学会好好照顾自己吧，及川君。”

及川将还未加热的饭菜从微波炉里取出，用筷子胡乱搅动了几下，然后附上保鲜膜放进了冰箱。

那么今晚就去烟火大会吧。美咲记错日子的烟火大会，应该是今晚举办没错。及川这么想着，把手指上的婚戒摘下后又重新戴上。

可惜烟火大会上没有单身一人的人。聚集在堤岸上的人群几乎都是结对的，及川有点想念经常嘟嘴的女儿了。

而这种想念停止在看见牛岛的一刻。

那个时候烟花已经开始燃起来了。人群开始向前倾，伴随着巨大的爆裂声，各种光色开始在天空中交替出现。周围模糊的面孔在头顶上巨大的花火下，像是变化着色彩的光流，带着各种的表情像河岸流去。

牛岛就站在人群的对面，像是在高地仰望星空一样，漫不经心的抬头望着夜空。

及川跑到他身旁的时候，像是逆水行走了好久，喘着气抓住牛岛的手腕，然后向河岸相反的方向奔跑。

牛岛身旁的短发女子一脸错愕地望向及川的方向，最后面孔模糊化作了追随烟花光流的一部分。

为什么会喜欢上牛岛呢？

发现这个事实时，及川的错愕感比任何时候都要强烈。比死心承认自己是同性恋时冲击力，还要强上几百倍。

面对牛岛时，眼神要看哪里好？手呢?双脚要站定还是一前一后，或者干脆逃跑？自己肢体的一切都显得那么多余。恨不得只留下心跳给你听。

最后还是选择了继续超越，在一次又一次的排球比赛中努力地发球传球，像是打败了牛岛后就可以击破这种感情。

但是牛岛是个天才。天才这种东西，让人讨厌。

想远离河岸但似乎却陷入了无人的野草地中。不知道是什么植物，叶枝茂盛，到了人腰腹的高度。夏夜特有的水汽沾湿了裤脚，衣服黏在皮肤上的触感不那么讨人喜欢。

远方的烟火越来越远，浓缩在草叶上的水珠上，一朵一朵的盛开。爆裂的声响也越来越弱，取而代之的是夏日的虫鸣。牛岛没有说话，挣脱及川的手后，又换了只手握了上去。

手指上的戒指要比肌肤的温度要稍低一点。

两个人一前一后的穿梭在草丛之中，向着远方城市的灯火走过去。喉咙像是缺水一般的疼痛，及川想发声，声波却凝固在了喉咽里。

牛岛对所有都接受得很快。直觉派不需要多余的言语。

抚摸从肩部开始，沿着脊椎向下滑动，他侧头咬住耳垂，然后一口含住整个耳朵，笑着说了一声及川的耳朵好小。低沉的声波模糊不清，在耳廓里回荡开来。

少年时代的及川这时候会脸红。 

哽咽到了最后，及川只是回头说了一句，“烟花完了之后，你打算怎么办？”

其实本来想说一句好想你或者好爱你，但是这种话语，或者这种情绪本身，就像是喝着温水吞咽下一整瓶的白色药片。

半夜及川再一次醒来，房间在一片陌生的蓝色之中，他伸出手臂开始找烟。


End file.
